Yellow Roses
by button-pusher
Summary: Fionna is just another geeky girl with a crush through the eyes of Gumball. But through eyes of that punk kid, Marshall...well, that's a different story.
1. Bad Boy at the Bar

**This is my first Adventure Time fanfic. I fell in love with Marshall Lee in "Bad Little Boy" and I really hope to see more of him in the show. Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

I slammed my fist down on the buzzer with a foreign confidence radiating from my tiny frame. Even the MC seemed taken back from my outburst.

"Yes, Fionna?"

"The answer is Valentina Tereshkova!" I spoke proudly, hoping Gumball was watching me.

"That is...correct!" The MC bellowed, waving an arm to me and my fellow teammates. "And this year's Brain Bowl Champion title goes too..." Cue in the drumroll from an eager freshman snare player, "Team Aaa! Congratulations." I was beaming, I had a smile so wide it was starting to hurt my jaw as I glanced back at Gumball.

"Fionna, you did it!" He wrapped his arms around me in a quick embrace. "You won us the championship!" It was the happiest the I had felt this whole year. That was until I watched him do the same to the remaining team members, lingering around another one of the girls. A pretty senior girl. _Right, I'm just a _junior.

But I was pretty too, right? I had long blonde hair and glassy blue eyes, small features and a sharp mind. Surely I was attractive. But why did all the guys I liked ignore me like Gumball always did? My heart sank and I drifted out of the building unnoticed to meet Cake in the front. I stepped foot out of the building and my sister's hands were immediately touching the my face, pinching my cheeks and swinging my head back and forth affectionately.

"Oh, my baby sister is a _genius!_ I'm so proud of you, girl." Her sister cooed.

"Yeah, I guess." Fionna sighed.

"What's the matter, hun?" Cake asked. "Is it that Gumball again? Who does he think he is rejecting my baby sis like that? Hmph! I should give him a piece a' _my_ mind." Cake placed a hand on her hip and jabbed her free finger in the direction of my strawberry blonde crush.

"Cake, I'm fine, really. There's no need to worry about me."

"You know what? We gonna get my baby girl a boyfriend. We gonna show that boy. Tomorrow, we'll get you all dolled up and pretty, and them boys will be _busting_ down our door." She declared.

"Cake, that's not neccessar-"

"Oh! I got some news! Remember that boy I was telling you about? The one-man band talented cutie I saw that one night with Mono? He's like _your_ age. You should'a seen him, he was _gorgeous_." She took in a breath of air, "Well, anyway, I hear he gonna be at the bar tomorrow. Imma introduce you." My sister winked.

"I thought you said that guy was a bad influence..."

"Oh, come on, one little conversation don't do no harm, girl!" She waggled her finger in my face. "So tomorrow, before work, we gonna get some facial wash, eyebrow pluckers, some foundation on your face, something to make ya _really _glow. And your hair is gonna be done and pretty. My glob, this is just perfe-"

"Fionna, come on, we're about to take the picture!" Gumball shouted from the stage, and I hopped back to my team, putting on a smile for the camera while sharing only a fraction of the glory for the trophy that _I_ won the school.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Cake and I were getting ready for work. We spent most of the day prepping me for this _mysterious boy_ that Cake went on and on about. I, personally, wasn't to excited about meeting him. Cake pulled in to her usual parking space and we both headed for the back in our attire as per usual. The bar had a setup in the back for the band with tables and a canopy for the customers to watch while enjoying their meals. We were well-known and quite popular amongst the regulars. Cake has always been known to be sociable and easygoing so she was a favorite. I happened to be her sister and the only young face for the young men to look at out on the back deck of the bar.

"Ya know, when I saw him, he grabbed a few young girls from the crowd to sing with him." Cake smirked, "And you the prettiest one here."

"Shut up, Cake."

"Come on, baby, relax." My sister placed her hands on my shoulders, lightly massaging out the knot that formed in my shoulder.

"Cake, I know you mean well and all, but maybe I'm just not meant to have a boyfriend. Maybe I _am_ meant to be alone."

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" She almost sounded as if she was offended by my words. Like I just called her fat or suggested that she start going to the gym. "You know that's not true. Just because Gumball doesn't see it, doesn't mean _nobody_ will."

"And that guitar boy or whatever he is will?" I shot her a cold stare but she disregarded it entirely.

"Oh, he better not. I don't want him going out with my baby! I seen that boy and he's a _real_ lady-killer." I wanted to protest, ask her _why_ she was going to make me talk to him then. Why not talk to a different guy? Why not a different punk boy who would meet her approval? It made no sense but I just kept my mouth shut. "Oooh! I think that's him right there." Cake pointed her finger to the fence where a tall lanky boy was approaching, carrying a large guitar case in his hand. I couldn't get a good look at his face from where I was. That and his dark hair hung in his face like a mask of raven black. He was wearing a red and black plaid flannel shirt and weathered jeans. The shoelaces to his sneakers were untied, flailing with each stride of his long legs.

"Oh, glob, I don't think I can hold back my excitement." Cake balled her hands into fists and aimlessly punched into the air. I heaved a sigh and went back to work, not bothering to get a better look at the mysterious boy. "Oh, baby he's eyeing you up!" I'd hear Cake whisper as she passed by. "He still got his eyes on _you_."

"Cake, shut up!" I scolded.

"Is that a guitar? What is that?" My sister pondered aloud.

"My glob, Cake, are you an idio-" I froze. I have _definitely_ seen that face before. He was a boy from my school, a senior if I wasn't mistaken. I have seen him with quite a few girls and deemed that he was not worth the time and the effort. But Cake was right, he was quite attractive, and those eyes never left my body for a minute. "Cake, that guy flirts with anything remotely female. I'm not talking to him." I paused, "And that's a bass."

"C'mon, at least say hi, honey."

"No."

"Fionna."

"No."

"..." She stared at me with those wide round eyes.

"No." But she already had me by the wrist, dragging me to the edge of the stage to the boy in the red flannel shirt. I could see that sly smirk forming on his lips and watched him sit at the edge of the stage, letting his feet skim the ground mindlessly.

"Hey there." He greeted.

"Hi." I responded curtly.

"Oh, is that a customer that needs me over there? Well, I'll leave you to your chatting, baby." Cake excused herself. _What a bitch._

"I've seen you around school a lot." He was strumming the strings of his bass, his eyes still fixated on mine. "Never got your name."

"Fionna." He flashed me a toothy grin and flicked his hair out of his face.

"Marshall Lee. It's a pleasure." The boy paused and straightened his posture, holding his head high, "So Fionna, hmmm..." He placed a thoughtful finger on his pale chin. "So how's that Gumball been treating ya?"

And it was at that moment he grew sickly fangs and his face morphed into that of a bat.

"He's treating me just _fine_." I collected a wad of spit in my mouth and spit at the ground next to his shoe.

"Oh, really? I see you following him around like a lost puppy all the time." He sneered. "But he's always doing the same to _other_ girls." _Smmaaacck! _I wiped the smirk clean off his face and marched away. "H-hey, I was just kidding!" I glanced back at him. "Wanna kiss and make up? I wouldn't mind a little kissing myself."

"Up yours!" I fumed and stormed off to the kitchen. He hopped off the stage and followed me before I could make it to the door.

"Hey, that's a little harsh. Come on, Fionna, how you feel about sharing the stage with me? C'mon, we'll sing a song." He put a hand on my shoulder, digging into the knot in my muscle, "We'll make Gumball jealous."

"I don't even know you."

"And?" The boy pinched my shoulder a little tighter, as if he was afraid I would flee once again.

"Go on, baby girl! One song!" Cake called from afar. I groaned in annoyance and shook from his grasp.

"Fine!"

"You good at improvising?" He took my silence as a _no_. "Here, you sing a nice song with these lyrics." Then he handed me a folded sheet of paper and took my hand, leading me up stage.

"You haven't even tuned. The owner doesn't even know you're _here_! He'll kill me if he sees I'm slacking off!"

"Live a little, girl." Was his answer. "And follow my lead." He plugged in the bass and adjusted the volume accordingly. Once he was situated, he began strumming a simple little tune. Then he started to sing and I started to understand why I see him with so many girls.

"_Good little girl, _

_Always picking a fight with me._

_You know that I'm bad,_

_But you're spending the night with me._

_What do you want from my world?_

_You're a good little girl."_

I felt a little weak in the knees and I looked at the paper for support and inhaled sharply,

_"Bad little boy,"_

I read on and flushed a deep red at the lyrics he wrote on the page. Well, I guess I would be improvising.

"Ummm..." He watched me expectantly,

_"That's what you're acting like,"_

I started hesitatntly,

_"I really don't buy..._

_that you're that kind of guy and-"_

Marshall glanced at me for a brief minute, and I smirked seeing a slight blush on his face as well,

_-if you are,_

_Why do you want to hang out with me?"_

His eyes skimmed over me before he formed a rebuttal.

_"__Good little girl,_

_You're just too cute and naive,"_

He was watching me the whole time, observing and soaking in my reaction, making some kind of _calculations_ in that sick mind of his.

_"You know who I am,_

_And you still have to ask me._

_Don't you know,_

_I love when you stutter and stir,_

_Cutie, it's because_

_You're a good little girl."_

He gracefully slid over to me, pinched my nose, and retreated to the other side of the stage before I could react. _Is he turning this into some kind of war?_

_"Oh really?_

_Why do you have to act like such a tease?_

_Like a spider web stuck to my leg,_

_Or a _stupid_ untied shoe lace,_

_I wouldn't fit in your world,_

You know,

_Because I'm a good little girl."_

He filled the void with a sweet and mellow bass rift and drifted back over to me, "Sing the harmony, babe?" I complied bitterly scowling at both him and Cake in the crowd. "You're not half bad." He whispered. "You got a boyfriend?" I shot daggers in the side of his head. But he just got closer and sang the harmony along with me. Our cheeks were almost touching and I got a whiff of the boyish scent from his clothes. It was bad, exactly, but it also smelled like he hadn't washed the shirt in days.

"Oooh! Oooh! My turn!" Cake shouted and hopped up the steps to center stage. "I got a hot potata', and I got two hot-" She spun around, shaking her rear in front of the crowd, "-tomota's. Will they make a good sauce? Maybe, so I shake 'em-"

"Interesting sister you got there." Marshall commented. The palm of my hand connected with my face but I failed to force back the smile from my lips.

"She's...something. Hehe..." I chuckled.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Marshall held his face dangerously close to mine.

"You smell." I pushed him away gently, and tripped me as I headed off stage.

"Hey, knock it off!" Cake shouted while helping me get up.

"I'm getting back to work anyway." I said.

"So, tell me _Cake, _does your little sister have a _boyfriend_? I'm just curious." Marshall grinned mischievously. I could tell Cake's patience was wearing thin with this guy. She instantly regretted putting me up there with that boy.

"You, boy, get back to work! And don't you dare think about hurting my baby girl again!" The veins in her forehead were about to burst. I could only imagine what the customers were thinking at that point. They didn't seem to do anything and just carried on like it was nothing. My sister directed me off stage and checked my leg as if I was severely wounded.

"I'm fine, Cake."

"I don't like that boy anymore." She stated quickly. _Fine by me._ "I'm sorry, Fi." _  
_

"Really, Cake, it's no big deal." We returned to serving the customers, dancing to _Stand By Me, _a song I was shocked the punk boy actually song. (Then again, he was limited by just a bass guitar and his vocals so it was understandable).

Later that night, while Marshall was on his break, he confronted me, that sly smirk still plastered to his lips and sat at the table where I was resting.

"Hey there." I said nothing. "You mad at me?" Nothing. "Hey, I'm sorry. About Gumball and stuff. Didn't know you were so sensitive." I nodded, accepting his apology with the utmost reluctance and indignance. "When is your shift over?"

"Soon." I raised my voice, "Whenever Cake decides to stop_ talking to her boyfriend._"

"One minute, honey!" Cake called. Marshall and I chuckled.

"When are you done?" I asked him. He was currently munching on a strawberry so he held both his hands up. _10 o'clock._ "That sucks."

"Sucks that I won't get to see you, babe." I felt uneasy under his stare.

"Don't call me babe."

"Alright, babe." _Ugh, __I hate this guy..._ "So when do you work again?" _Cake, hurry up already. _

"Cake's getting the schedule." I informed him. He nodded in acknowledgement and flipped out his phone.

"Can I get your number? You can text me when you find out." Marshall took my hand and pried the fingers open, placing the phone in my palm.

"No."

"Alright, baby, let's get home. I'm _exhausted_!" I quickly stood up and followed my sister away from the bar and away from Marshall Lee.

"I'll see you Monday, babe!" He gave a single wave goodbye and went back to the stage to mess with his bass guitar. I didn't feel the need to say anything. I really hated that boy. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I was eager of Monday to rear its ugly head around the corner.

* * *

**I just got into Fiolee shipping and Adventure Time in general but I'm happy with this for the most part. I can't stand the title though. If anyone had any better ideas for a title, feel free to tell me. Cause mine right now is...well, meh...**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. And thank you for reading!**


	2. Author's Note

****I'M SORRY, THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**So...funny story you guys heh, well, I had the next chapter pretty much done and ready to upload...but I accidentally deleted it. I lost so much progress so it's going to take a while to update again. **

**You know that feeling when you're playing a videogame and you forget to save? Then when you go back to it you're like "F this, I don't even feel like playing anymore". That's how I'm feeling, if you get what I'm saying. **

**I'm so sorry :( I freaked out too when I realize what I did. I don't know if I'm going to get back to this...or if I ever will...I'm starting to get bored with it. I'm sorry you guys :(**


	3. Monday Morning

**I know, I finally uploaded again after mulling over whether to give up or not. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. I'm glad to hear you guys like this story. Well, anyway, here it. It's not the greatest but here it is.**

* * *

"That Marshall Lee boy seemed too touchy with you. He wasn't like that with the other girls when I saw him last time." Cake pondered aloud in the car. "I don't know if I like him."

"I don't so who cares." The words came out a little more bitter and cold than intended.

"Girl, you gotta admit though, he's pretty good at what he does. Did he make those lyrics up?" She was grinning, bobbing her head back and forth merrily. "And you, baby girl, my glob, you were great! I saw you toss that paper aside like, _screw it, I'm doing my own thang_. And you killed it!" She continued to ramble on about how well she did in front of the crowd. I wasn't feeling the whole talking thing so I just nodded and smiled.

When we finally got home, I crawled into bed and crashed instantly, awaiting for Monday's arrival through Sunday.

* * *

The school day hadn't even started and I spotted him walking with another senior girl. I quickly hid my face in my locker hoping he wouldn't see me but my attempts fell in vain. I heard a hand slam against the locker next to mine and that familiar smell of unwashed boy filled my nostrils.

"Well, well, well, look'it who it is." The girl he was with was glaring daggers in the back of my head. But she simply stomped away unnoticed by her crush and in a silent rage.

"Yeah, look." I scoffed.

"So, dearie, got your work schedule?" He didn't wait for my answer, "When you working next? I got to make sure I'm around."

"Tonight." I informed him curtly. I grabbed my calculus binder and textbook before he said,

"Calc, eh? Ain't you a smart little girl."

"Do you even remember my name?" I snapped at him. The boy placed a finger on his chin in mock thought before he answered in a cackling voice,

"Fionna, am I right? Do I get a prize now?"

"Yeah, you can collect it down that way," I pointed to the furthest end of the corridor in the opposite direction of where I intended to go.

"Or here maybe?" His hand reached for my left breast until I swiftly stomped on his right foot with the heel of my boot.

"Wrong." As he cringed, I closed my locker and started down the hall. With his lanky long legs, he easily caught up and kept in pace with my brisk, stubby legs.

"Hey, why you running away from a _friend_?" I could feel the smirk plastered to his lips. "Would you do that if it were that Gum-wad?" I disregarded his last comment entirely. No need to humor him in front of hundreds of people I will have to deal with for another year and a half.

"Are we friends? I don't think we ever established a bond close enough to be deemed _friendship_." His slender fingers reached out and grabbed my shoulder with a shocking gentleness. The action stopped me, but I didn't dare look back at the boy.

"Well, it could use some work." He mentioned quietly. "So, tell me, is this _fine_ babe taken or is she still on the market?"

"This, fine babe isn't a piece of meat so don't talk like she is one." I retorted.

"Then is this _fine young maiden_ still available for me to take."

"Not for _you_ in particular." He mocked an offended expression as I strolled away once more. But once again, he kept my pace with ease.

"But for Gumball, huh?" Marshall whispered hot on my ear. I swatted him away quickly and hurried along. People were starting to give me strange looks, after all, it wasn't every day you saw the school's flirt chasing after the biggest nerd in the school. One of those in the crowd was, much to my misfortune, Gumball.

"Fionna!" I guess he didn't notice the tall boy stalking me of all people because he continued. "Did you get the team email?" Marshall had stopped beside me as we spoke, wearing a devilish smile. Gumball's attention was tangled up in the presence of the notorious bad boy beside me. "Umm...hello?"

"Sup?" He threw an arm over my shoulder.

"I didn't know you two were...erm..._friends_?" Gumball indirectly posed the question toward me.

"We're not. I only just met him." I heaved a sigh and shrugged his arm off.

"I see. Well," Clearly uncomfortable with Marshall there, my crush excused himself, "Just text me about the details for our next team meeting, okay Fi? I'll see you later."

"Bye." I watched him retreat down the hall, catching the attention of several other _prettier_ senior girls. _Glob_, I really was hopeless. Like I ever had a chance with Gumball. He was the high school hearthrob...and I was just a pitiful junior geek. _College, Fionna. College will be your time to shine._

"Fi, eh? Ain't that cute!?" Marshall cackled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "So you'll give _him_ your number but you won't give _me_ it?" He crossed his arms in aggitation. "You know, I'm amazed by how much self control you have. I mean, by the looks of it, you would have jumped on top of him and ravished him right then and there." He stated rather loudly.

"Shut it, Marshall." I growled.

"_Oh, Gumball, just take me already! I need it-_" He didn't even see it coming. And I was glad. If he dodged that, I don't know what would have been made of my already broken self-esteem. But my fist collided with his left cheek with a satisfying crack. And I felt content watching him hold the area, patting the palm of his hand against it to asses the damage. His eyes snapped back to me with a raging fury but I wouldn't let him get a bitter rebuttal in before _I_ did.

"You're an asshole." I mumbled lowly. He cupped his ear and leaned in closer in such a fake demeanor.

"I'm sorry, what was that!? I couldn't hear on account of that you clipped my left ear when you _punched me_ in the damn face!" The boy shouted rather obnoxiously. A crowd was forming around us, watching and beholding the scene in total awe.

"You. Are. An." I inhaled a sharp breath of air, "Asshole!" A few people cheered, some girls booed, some shouted "_fight_", and others whispered the starts of rumors that would most likely appear in the school's newspaper. _Glob_, I could see it already, LSP making the headline of the HSAaa newpaper "Nerdy Junior Punches _the_ Marshall Lee In the Face". The whispers only got louder as I scurried away past the crowds with tears threatening to brim over.

* * *

I opened the door and got a whiff of bacon pancakes and autumn scented candles. Cake stood over the stove as she usually did when I got home from school, and she slid a warm plate of hotcakes on the table for me. But today I didn't feel that hungry.

"Hey baby cakes, how was school?" She inquired. When I didn't respond, she glanced up at me with concern. I kicked the door shut and threw my bag to the side with more force than usual. "Baby, what's wro-"

"I _hate_ Marshall Lee!" I broke down into sobs. Cake engaged extreme protective mode and swung her frying pan around violently.

"What in da _hell_ did that boy do to ya? I swear on mah health, if that boy laid one grimy finger on you, or if he crushed that little heart of yers, I'll smack him into next week's brunch!" My sister slammed the pan back down on the burner and rushed to my side. "Now, you tell me what he did and I'll kill him fer ya!"

"I don't even know." I sobbed.

"What that mean, honey? He did _somefin'_. He had to to get ya so worked up." She gently caressed my blonde head and pushed the pancakes closer to my face. "Eat, baby girl. You eat and stop sobbing then you tell me what he did."

"Cake, he humiliated me. He made fun of me for liking Gumball, and I don't know." I decided to leave out the part where I decked him in the face. Glob only knows how Cake would react if she heard about that.

"Oh, girl, let me tell you, that boy gonna grow up to be a derelict. I can see it. He gonna get what's comin' to him someday. An' if he don't." She cracked her knuckles, "Sista' Cake gonna take _good_ care 'a him." She shot me a playful winked and pushed the plate of food closer to me. "Now, c'mon, eat up, girl, we got work in an hour." I nodded and shoveled the hot breakfast food in my mouth.

* * *

It was, for the most part, completely dead at the bar. Only our regulars and diehard alcoholics (but they were hard to comeby in this fairly quiet town) came on Monday nights which was fine by me. I needed to finish my Calculus homework so the slow business was well appreciated. Cake took care of most of the customers, chatting their ears off as they ate and occasionally drifting back to the kitchen to spend some time with her boyfriend.

While she was making her rounds, she stopped, completely frozen in place. I followed her line of sight to see what held her attention so fiercely. And then I saw it. _Him_. His cheek was colored an ugly purplish green. From the way he carried himself out, he seemed almost embarrassed to be seen out here in public. Cake was about to confront him before I stopped her.

"Cake, don't even worry about it. He's not worth it." I told her from where I sat.

"He better not try anythin'. Or I'll _kill_ him." She threatened. I nodded and watch her tend to another customer's needs. Surely enough, Marshall sat across from me with his hands folded on the surface. I didn't give him the satisfaction of a single glance.

"Hey." He started. I didn't respond. A quiet _damnit_ escaped his lips before he continued. "Now, I know you're pissed at me." He shook his head, as if he were talking in front of a mirror and scratching a possible confrontation. "Hey, I was kinda an asshole back there."

"Pfft! No kiddin'." I didn't take my eyes off my textbook for one minute.

"And I deserved that punch in the face." He sighed. "I guess I'm just sorry. I was a huge d-bag." His hands figited nervously on the table, awaiting for my answer to his apology. Whether it be denial or acceptance. But I said nothing. "You know, you left quite the shiner." Marshall patted the spot and chuckled softly. "I'm impressed a tiny thing like you had it in you."

"Yeah, so am I." I glanced up with a slight smile on my face and he lit up from the positive reaction.

"Hey, I'm really not an asshole. I just-"

"I beg to differ."

"-I don't really know what I was doing. I didn't mean to take it that far." The boy ran a hand through his dark, unwashed hair. "Man, this is completely out of character..."

"Really?"

"Whatdya say we start over?" I shot him an incredulous look. "You know, pretend I was never an asshole to you those few days. Or whatever." I furrowed my brows. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"Umm...that's not how friendships and other relationships work. You don't just _forget_ someone who was a total a-hole to you." Despite my bitterness, he smiled and took a napkin from the dispensor. Then he snatched my pen from my workbook and wrote his number on the cloth. He took my hand, gently opened the fingers and placed the cloth inside. Then he enclosed my fingers around it.

"Maybe you can make an exception?"

"Next time don't touch me."

"Okay." His head swayed back and forth, "Soo..."

"I'll think about it." I told him, "Friendship is something you have to earn. So..._earn_ it." So it was settled. When he won my trust, I'd might even call this bad boy my friend. But it's highly unlikely.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. **


End file.
